Behind Closed Doors
by Mrs.Blaylock
Summary: Minerva's injured. What will Hermione do when she finds out, and will that make her realize just how much she care about her former teacher?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Minerva's injured. What will Hermione do when she finds out and will that make her realize just how much she care about her former teacher?

**Rating:** M (for later chapters)

**Author's Note:** This is my first story ever written in English, so please don't expect too much. Other than that, you are free to review, comment, ask me questions... bake me cookies? Please? Ok, ok... you don't have to bake me anything. Chapter Two will be uploaded in a week or so. Please, enjoy!

**Behind Closed Doors**

* * *

"Hermione, dear, where are you going?" Molly asked as she peered around the kitchen door.

"Oh, I was just going to wash my hands…"

"But you haven't tried the desserts yet!" The red-haired woman exclaimed "I made Raspberry Ripple just for you! There's also Carrot cake, Apple pie, Shortcake…"

She continued listing, as Harry snickered quietly next to Hermione.

"I told you so" He whispered "Better sit down or else…"

She nodded and took the sit again.

"I swear, I'll drop dead if I take another bite…" Hermione murmured in Harry's ear.

"Oh, come on. Don't spoil the fun for Molly, you know how much she loves feeding us." Harry laughed and pointed at the plate on the other side of the table "Ron, please pass the um…"

Ron looked up and swallowed.

"Mmmm sausages, I almost forgot about these." He refilled both his and Harry's plate, and in no time both of them were humming happily at the taste of Molly's delicious cooking.

It was quiet Friday night. They were all seated at the large table in The Burrow, overcrowded with food. The house was warm, even though it was raining for days. Harry and Ron, both being Aurors, saw each other almost daily, but it was rare for the three of them to get together like this, owing to the Hermione's busy schedule.

"Watch out!" Molly shouted as she levitated three huge trays over their heads.

They landed with a loud whack, as the table magically extended itself in order to make more space. At that exact moment, the front door opened and Arthur Weasley marched in. His green coat was drenched with rain, and little droplets slid down his thin hair and cheeks. Nevertheless, huge grin was plastered across his face, as he lifted his bright pink umbrella for everyone to see.

"Hagrid gave me his old umm-brella, since he doesn't need it anymore, and all thanks to you Hermione! We're all so proud of you." He said as he hugged her briefly. "Hello everyone, Molly…"

Even though she was the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Hermione's intelligence and hard-work brought her great respect all across Ministry of Magic. As a result, she was able to build a strong case to bring Hagrid his right to use a wand again. The very next day, she herself brought him to Ollivanders, to buy a new wand for her dear friend. As it turned out, that was not the wisest decision. Hagrid's been crying the whole time, making it hard for them to find him the right wand. Even worse, as a thank you, he bough her a large muddy colored cloak made out of Puffskeins*, which she had to wear whenever around him.

"You're late again – and all wet! Why don't you just apparate like normal wizards do?" Molly sighed, a little disappointed in her husband.

"Exaresco" She pointed her wand in Arthur's direction, effectively drying his clothes "Now sit, and eat."

"Thank you, dear… but first, I have something to tell you all" Arthur cracked his fingers nervously after leaving his precious umbrella on the chair "I've just been told that Minerva's in the St Mungo's… She's been ambushed by six Death Eaters while at her house in Scotland."

"Minerva… McGonagall?" Ron interrupted his father, surprised.

Hermione sat on her chair, motionless. _Minerva's injured? _She could tell that people around her continued talking, but her mind refused to hear them. _Is she going to be all right? How bad was she hurt? _Before anyone noticed the absence of color in her cheeks and her shaky hands, she got up and headed toward the door.

"Mione, wait, where are you going?!" She heard Ron calling her name behind her, but she wasn't stopping.

"But you haven't tried the Raspberry Ripple Cheesecake yet!" Molly cried as the door shut closed.

* * *

*Puffskein - Fluffy magical creatures that are found worldwide. They are completely round and covered in soft fur the color of custard.

**Author's Note No.2:** This story is un-betad. Any writing, spelling, or grammar mistakes are my own fault. If you want to be my beta, please contact me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** I know I said I would be uploading this story in a week, but I couldn't sleep, so I used that time to write another chapter for this little story of mine. Please, enjoy.

Oh, and this is un-betad. All mistakes are mine and mine only.

**Behind Closed Doors - Chapter Two**

* * *

Door cracked open, as a young witch stepped slowly inside a dimly lighted room at St Mungo's. It took her a while before she got permission to visit, but being who she was had its advantages.

"Poppy, we concluded I'm not going to die tonight, go home already."

On a spacious bed, Minerva lay on her stomach, her torso covered in bandages. Poppy was one of her dearest friends, and the moment injured woman apparated inside the walls of the hospital, someone informed her about the state Headmistress was at. It didn't take long for Madam Pomfrey to come and help patch Minerva up.

_She's fine_, Hermione thought when she heard Minerva's voice, as strong and assertive as ever. The lump stuck in her chest eased and she took a deep breath, for the first time since she found out about the unfortunate event.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey left. She promised she'll be back as soon as the dawn breaks, though." Hermione said, trying her best not to sound nervous.

"Hermione?" Older woman lifted herself on her elbows, awkwardly trying to turn around without disrupting her tended wounds.

"Oh, no, no… don't do that, please." Hermione was next to her in two quick steps, laying her hand on Minerva's naked shoulder.

That didn't stopped her, as she turned on her side with a small grimace that faded as quickly as it appeared on her face. Browned-eyed witch promptly moved one step away.

"Well, Miss Granger, you really know when to make a visit, don't you?" Headmistress said jokingly, hopeless to suppress a little smile that adorned her lips.

"That's one of the qualities I have, yes." Younger witch replied with toothy smile.

"Indeed" Minerva nodded.

"How are you?" Hermione asked after a small pause.

"Good" Green-eyed woman said. "I'm good, Hermione. Don't tell me you think I would be dishonest." She added after she saw disbelief in her former student's eyes.

"Don't tell me you really believe I didn't saw that frown you made when you moved." Hermione made a facetious remark.

"It does hurt _a little_" she amplified that word "when I move or touch it" her hand glided softly above her bandage covered chest and stomach, and Hermione couldn't help it but look "but I'll be as good as new by the start of the school year. Happy now?" Mischief sparkled in her green eyes as she watched at young woman's worried expression.

"What happened?"

Minerva laughed "Interrogation for the Ministry?"

"I'm asking as a friend, Minerva." Hermione said, a little offended.

"Yes. I guess I'm just a little tired, I didn't mean to…" the words trailed off as the older woman blushed a little.

_Well, that's a first_, Hermione thought. _But doesn't she look delightful like that?_

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I came here at the bad hour… I'll leave you to rest." She ran her hand through her wavy brown hair and turned to leave.

Before closing the door, she spun on her heel and added "I expect you to send me an owl once you feel better… I still want to hear the story, Miss McGonagall."

"Yes, Miss Granger." Both of them sniggered, and with that, Minerva was alone in her room once again.

_Oh, Hermione. You really had to remind me again how splendid you are. _That was the last Minerva thought, before sleep overtook her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Another chapter is up! Thank you for your comments, follows and favorites, they really mean a lot. Hope you don't mind the chapters being this short, I'm merely trying to lay the ground for what's to come next. Anyhow, please enjoy!

This story is un-betad.

**Rating: M** (You have been warned)

**Behind Closed Doors - Chapter Three**

* * *

Hermione disrobed herself of the thick overcoat, as she entered her small apartment. It landed on a big comfortable chair, closest to the door. Along with fatigue, relief came crushing on her. _Minerva was well… and as beautiful as ever, _she thought despite herself, _and also in great danger_. The revelation hit her with the force of a Hogwarts Express. Of course, the woman was the Headmistress! What better way to harm the wizard society other than depriving it of it's most significant pillar.

First thing tomorrow morning, she'll talk to Kingsley, she resolved. Minerva needed their protection, and Hermione was going to give her just that.

The young witch decided to take a quick shower, before hitting the bed. Her clothes landed everywhere, in a manner so uncharacteristic for her, as she took off piece by piece. She was just too tired to care.

Warm water dampened her hair, and ran down her shapely back and little valley between her breasts. She sighted deeply. A steady flow of small droplets continued breezing throughout the length of her body. Tepid water acted like an emollient, loosening her muscles, relaxing her further.

And then she started thinking of her once more… It felt like she was seventeen again. Pictures started crowding her mind, pictures of her and Minerva together… their legs intertwined, her hands against her back and lower… touching, caressing. Long ebony hair fanned across her skin, and moist hot breath on her neck.

Hermione's hand worked furiously amongst her thighs, as she sought a quick release. A small cry escaped her lips, just when a hard shudder hit her body leaving it quivering, and everything she could think of was Minerva and her emerald green eyes staring back at her, hooded with passion.

Later, she lay in her bed, face up, staring at the ceiling. The young witch waited for that smothering guilt to overlap her, but it never came. As a teenager, after fantasies like the one that happened mere minutes before, she always felt like she was… immoral, dirty. That she was _wrongdoing_ even. Minerva was her stoic, sharp-witted teacher, someone who trusted her, believed in her… dreaming of her felt obscene.

In spite of that, now, she perceived it as nothing of the kind. Wanting the Headmistress felt good, natural… unexpectedly magnificent. Hermione's bosom was filled with something light, she feared to name it as anything, but it made her feel vigorous. Made her smile.

Woman's hands again found the way to her nether lips. This time, she let her sobs fill the room while she pleasured herself, the sight of Minerva never leaving her mind.

In the welfare of her dreams, in between the four walls of her bedroom, Hermione build a safe place for them both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. Thank you so very much for reading.

**Behind Closed Doors - Chapter Four**

* * *

"Kingsley, I'm telling you, she needs our protection! They are after her!" Hermione was starting to get agitated.

"And I'm telling you - She can protect herself. We're talking Minerva fucking McGonagall here!"

"She's hurt!" Her voice became shaky, and she could only hope that he didn't noticed. How can't he see what are they trying to do? She explained it like fifty times so far!

"Yeah, poor little Headmistress. Killed three Death Eaters, the other three ran away like scared children. They'll know better now than to try and attack her."

"We thought that there are no more than ten Death Eaters left out there, and we get an organized attack! Merlin! They even found her house, not even you know where that is!"

"With all due respect Hermione, and you know how highly I think of you, you're getting a little paranoid…" He sighed. "It's been 9 years since Voldemort…"

"Voldemort is dead!" Young woman cried, surprising both of them. "His followers are not!" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Kingsley…"

His face hardened, showing how displeased he was with the tone of her voice. On the other hand, brown-eyed woman before him wasn't just anybody. Kingsley cared, despite them not always agreeing.

"Is everything ok? You seem a bit on edge. Not once I saw you this… snappy."

"I'm fine, thank you." She nodded quickly "But I still think we should send someone to keep an eye on Minerva until the school year starts. Once she's in Hogwarts, they won't dare attack…" Giving up wasn't an option for Hermione.

"All right. You go." Minister said finally.

"M-Me?" He's crazy – was the first thing that crossed her mind. He knows all too well how much work she had to do!

"I'm giving you a month off, and if you want to spend it sneaking around Minerva, go ahead."

"But… work… I have… work to… " Hermione stumbled on her own words, beyond surprised.

"No, no. I'm not taking no for an answer. When was the last time you took the time off?" He grabed her by her arm, and walked her to the door "Now, out of my office. I'm late for my 9 o'clock meeting."

"But I'm not an Auror!" She breathed, her eyes as round as they can go.

Before closing the door, she heard him ask "Are you saying you're not good enough?"

Not good enough? _Not good enough?_ Hermione took an elevator and ran to her office.

In his big chair, Kingsley laughed for himself. He knew he said the right thing. Gryffindors never hesitate to show their bravery… and Hermione was no different.

* * *

**Author's Note: **All comments, questions and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** This chapter is also on the shortish side, but I hope you'll like it. From now on, the chapters should be longer, and more fun, hopefully. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

**Behind Closed Doors - Chapter Five**

* * *

Telling Minerva that she was in danger was absurd. Smart as she was, she probably knew it herself long ago. Telling her that she was assigned a guardian was also out of question. Headstrong and proud witch would never accept it. What should I do, Hermione mused as she entered Harry's house.

"Hello? Where's everyone?" She raised her voice and inhaled deeply. Sweet smell and smell of something… _burnt_ caught her nose.

Barefooted four year old kid ran into her, and she took him in her arms, kissing his chubby cheeks.

"Auntie Mione! I'm going to have a little baby sister!" he said all excited.

"I know, sweetie. Your mammy already told me. Aren't you happy?"

Before the little boy could answer, Ginny entered the hallway.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" She was surprised, Hermione never got out of her office this early.

"Glad to see you too, Ginerva." Hermione said jokingly.

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean!" The red-haired woman rolled her eyes, kissing both her friend and her son James in witch's arms.

* * *

MMxHG MMxHG MMxHG MMxHG MMxHG MMxHG

"So, a workaholic decided to take a little break. Hm… Who are you and what have you done to my friend?" Ginny grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and shook her lightly.

They were both sited in a tree-shaded backyard watching the two boys, James and Al, as they played with little enchanted Levin 5000 toy replicas Hermione bought for them. She, of course, knew nothing about the brooms, but the shop owner sworn that these are the best she could buy.

"Well…" Hermione sighed. "I'm not actually on a break… I have a little mission I need to take care of and I also need your help."

"Oh, let me grab the cookies from the kitchen first. I have a feeling that that mission of yours is not exactly all that little as you say."

* * *

MMxHG MMxHG MMxHG MMxHG MMxHG MMxHG

"…and that's why I need Harry's Invisibility Cloak."

Hermione finished her story and Ginny took a deep breath.

"Now, that's a mission." Red-haired woman got out of the room, and came back holding familiar brownish iridescent cloth.

"You know our secretive professor could hex you if she finds out you're spying on her? That's Minerva for you…"

"She might be a little reserved, but Minerva's not bad…" Hermione declared, taking the cloth from her friend perhaps a little rashly.

"You like her, don't you?" Ginny quirked her eyebrow, amused, watching intently on Hermione.

"Ginny…"

"Oh, you do! That's great!" Entertained witch blurt out.

"This is no time for being sarcastic…" Hermione said bitterly.

"I'm not, really, that's great! I always thought you two are perfect for each other. Actually, I suspected you fancied her since my fourth year…"

"Now you're just being silly!"

"Mione, for such a smart woman, you really are clueless sometimes. Anyone with eyes could tell you felt something for Minerva. I'll admit, I thought you were over it, but… wow, this is so romantic!"

"I love how easily amused you are when you're pregnant." Hermione laughed and Ginny stuck her tongue out.

"Stop changing the subject missy. I want to know everything! Starting with… hmmm… Where do you plan to go for your honeymoon vacation?" Ginny teased.

"Vacation?!" Hermione exclaimed as an idea popped in her head "Thank you, Ginny! I love you!"

She kissed her briefly and with an Invisibility Cloak in her hands stormed out of the house.

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and took another of her slightly burnt cookies, wishing for the first time that she inherited her mother's cooking skills.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank **authorlouise**, for being my first beta reader ever. Thank you for your help!

Now, to answer a question Sarah asked - This story is set nine years after the Battle of Hogwarts, which means Hermione is somewhere around 28. Minerva is 72, but in my mind she looks forty. Being a witch has it's benefits, no? :) To explain that a little further, Dumbledore was 115 at the time of his death, and he certainly looked a lot younger. So, my conclusion (or excuse?) is that wizards and witches age at the different rate than us Muggles.

As always, thank you for reading, reviewing...Please, enjoy!

**Behind Closed Doors - Chapter Six**

* * *

Minerva held a book in her lap, glasses perched up on her nose; Sun rays danced across her face complimenting her strong profile and high cheekbones. It's been only two days since she got here, and already, she couldn't stand it. She was not in pain anymore, the best healers one could get tended her wounds; but she missed her freedom, hated feeling dependent… weak.

Hermione stood at the door-frame, a single rose in her hand. She knocked lightly and Minerva's eyes quickly found hers. Closing her book, Minerva got up of her chair next to the window.

"What a pleasant surprise. Just when I thought I'd die imprisoned in this wee room…"

Minerva's soft Scottish burr filled her ears, and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like I picked the right time to come." Young woman stepped closer, and handed her gift to the other. "Just a little something… to help you get better."

"Very thoughtful of you, Hermione. Thank you" Minerva did something she has rarely done; She closed the distance between them, and gave the woman a hug, pressing her body slightly to hers.

It was a small hug, for all that it lingered, but it left both of them slightly flushed.

With a flick of her wand, Hermione conjured a chair next to the one Minerva sat on minutes ago. They both sat quickly, scared that the other may notice what that small hug provoked.

"What are you reading?" Brown-eyed woman asked, nodding towards the book resting in Minerva's lap.

"Oh, it's a book called Advanced Untransfiguration by…"

"Adalberto Frevert" they both said in unison.

"Yes, I've read that one some time last year…" Hermione added.

Minerva nodded, evidently pleased.

"It wasn't for nothing that I always called you my best student."

"Not just a boring know-it-all?" Young witch asked jestingly in an attempt to hide how excited that little confession made her.

"Hermione, many people I would call that, but you - never" Older woman replied, surprised that the other witch could ever think something like that.

"Many? Now, that's not a very nice thing to say." Hermione teased.

"As long as you don't start going around saying that I did, I shall be fine"

"Oh, I just might! It's not every day Minerva McGonagall compliments you"

Minerva pressed her lips into a tight circle, trying not to laugh.

They both stared through the window, enjoying the other's presence in silence.

Brown-haired witch took a deep breath before she asked "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm doing fine" Minerva nodded "But it will take a while for me to recover completely."

"What happened that night?" Hermione said, unable to hide the concern in her voice.

* * *

MMxHG MMxHG MMxHG MMxHG MMxHG

Thirty meters in the air, a strong looking woman sat on her broom, enjoying the view. She could see her manor in the distance, surrounded by nothing but fields and little hills. It looked tiny from where she was hovering, supported by nothing but her broom. Wind was blowing hard through Minerva's long hair as she turned her broom toward the grounds again. The bun she usually wore was gone, her jet black hair free in all of its glory.

Just before she was to hit the ground, she shifted her legs a little and with one swift movement the witch was flying up again. It wasn't often that she could fly her old trusted Nimbus 2000, and Scottish fields were like made for that. The Headmistress almost laughed out loud. Little things like this truly mattered, and there was no place on Earth she would rather be now.

Two hours later, spent and with a broom in one hand, she was on her way to the main gates of her home. The weather was nice despite being pretty late in the day. Almost too hot, she thought, as she stripped herself of the dark green overcoat she usually wore.

"CONFRINGO!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the orange light approach her fast. Minerva threw herself on the ground, covering herself instinctively with the only thing she had in her hands, her broom and her coat.

"Bloody bastard!" She yelled, beyond mad, when the spell hit the sleeve of the coat, and exploded in golden sparks. The fire started spreading, and she had no choice but to roll a couple of meters aside, leaving her Nimbus and her coat in a burning pile behind.

Minerva quickly got up and reached for her wand, stored in her shirt. Being an animagus had its benefits, and rather than seeing them, she could smell the two men standing not far from her - One behind her back, and the other, that casted first spell, whom now she was facing.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

The Headmistress knew she won't survive if the forbidden curses hit her, but she had no time to hide. They aimed to kill, straight to her chest. In an instant, animagus turned into a cat. Bright green light passed above her, blurring her vision for a second, and she knew they missed.

Agonizing screams filled the air, making her look away. Both of the Death Eaters fell to the ground, crushed by the killing spell the other produced.

_Idiots,_ Minerva thought as she turned back to her human form.

She had no time to waste, she knew, the others were getting closer. Their rushed steppes could be heard from not far away.

The best option she had was to run closer to the gates. Protecting spells she put on her manor will give her some advantage. And she did just that.

"COMBUSTIO CUTIS*!" Man with a dark hood over his head pointed his want to Minerva. Reddish glimmering light grazed his target on her ribs as she ran, causing her to gasp out loud. Pain, sharp and strong, started spreading from the side of witch's back, and all across her stomach, taking her breath away.

"CRUCIO!" Someone yelled behind her back, but it was too late. The spell merely deflected off the invisible field around Minerva's house.

_Four to one? This is not going to be easy, _the Headmistress thought.

Minerva had trouble staying on her feet, the pain was almost unbearable. No matter, she raised her wand as she turned and fired a spell toward her attackers. Acting quickly was crucial.

"IMMOBULUS!" She did not shoot to kill, but the man that got hit with this usually harmless hex, fell on the ground like a board, hitting his head hard.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Dark-haired witch yelled again, disarming the other assaulter.

Just when she was to fire her next spell, one of them yelled "It's pointless now! Retreat!" and disappeared. The other two exchanged quick glances and followed suit.

Minerva clenched her teeth, and appareted herself to St. Mungo's.

* * *

MMxHG MMxHG MMxHG MMxHG MMxHG

"Cowards" Hermione mumbled furiously for herself as her former teacher finished telling her story. "I swear…" She had no idea where this rage came from, but at that moment, nothing seemed more important than finding those men and making them pay for what they did.

"Hermione" Minerva interrupted, before she could finish her sentence "The Ministry was informed of what has happened already, they shall take care of it."

The older woman felt puzzled. She never saw her former student this mad. Was it the mentioning of the Death Eaters that got her this angry or did this had more to do with who was attacked? She came running when she found out about her being injured, and shortly before brought her a rose… _She really does care for me, doesn't she?_ Minerva pushed her thoughts aside as foolish, and focused on what the young woman was telling.

"You could have been killed!"

"But I didn't." Minerva raised her hand and rested it on Hermione's shoulder.

Brown eyes met green ones, and then neither of them could move. It felt as if the time itself stopped.

Without noticing it, Minerva glided her hand over the arm, feeling the smooth material of her blouse on her palm. Her eyes drifted from Hermione's chocolate orbs to her full lips and back. Again, her hand started moving on its own accord, repeating the motion from before. Hermione hold her breath, not daring to move. Her heart pounding in her ears was the only thing she could hear. She glanced at the other witch's eyes, unsure of what she was seeing there. Was it… want? And then, it was over.

As if she was burnt, Minerva moved her hand away quickly, her green eyes as wide as they can go. She dared not look Hermione in the eyes now.

"Aren't…" The older witch cleared her throat "Aren't you supposed to be in your office now?"

_Damn, Minerva! _She cursed herself. _This sounded as if you want her to go! Damn! Damn!_

"Oh, I took my annual leave…" Hermione mumbled, a little surprised by the question. "I thought of taking a little vacation…" She added, remembering her little plan.

"That's wonderful. Where do you plan to go? Egypt, Italy…?" Green-eyed witch asked quickly.

"Scotland, actually."

There, she said it. Now, if Minerva sees her, she'll have an excuse for why she's in her homeland. It was highly unlikely, she had her Invisibility Cloak but...

"Scotland is nice, or so I heard." The Headmistress said jokingly.

"…and if you wish, maybe I can offer you a room at my house so that you don't have to bother finding a hotel and…" Minerva added, uncertainly. She cleared her throat again. _Where this need to have her near me came from? _The Headmistress was equally surprised that she asked as Hermione was.

_A room? At her house? Perfect! Perfect! _Hermione felt like jumping and clicking her heels. This came out even better than she expected! The only problem left was for her to accept the offer, without sounding like a lovesick fool.

* * *

Combustio Cutis* - This hex is completely made up. Combustio and Cutis are Latin words for Burn and Skin, or so does say Google Translate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I hope you'll like the new chapter, even if it's not very long. I apologize in advance for any errors. Feel free to review, ask questions... and please, enjoy!

**Behind Closed Doors - Chapter Seven**

* * *

Hermione was standing in a large room with a travelling bag in her hand. Behind her, a massive stone fireplace magically lit itself again, bathing the room in golden light. She looked around herself, pleased with what she saw. Even without knowing, she could have guessed she was at Minerva's house. Cozy, warm and clean, that's how she would describe it… and it smelled wonderful. Woody and spicy… a faint smell of vanilla ran through the room. On a long coffee table in front of her, was a cup filled with a hot liquid.

The furniture looked expensive and comfortable. Huge mossy-green sofa dominated the area, surrounded by matching armchairs. Minerva definitely enjoyed mahogany as much as reading, Hermione concluded, as her eyes scanned the heavy shelves filled with books.

"Good evening, Hermione. And welcome."

Minerva walked into the room, tall and gracious as ever. No one would have guess she was injured mere days before. She wore a light green blouse neatly tucked in her gray high-waisted trousers, and for a second, Hermione thought she caught a glimpse of her bandage covered ribs behind almost-translucent material.

"Good evening, Minerva. I can't thank you enough for…" Hermione wanted her to know how grateful she was for being given a place to stay, more importantly, being given an opportunity to be close to her. And she truly was thankful, even though the true reasons had to stay hidden.

Older witch waved her hand as if it were nothing and nodded toward the steaming cup on the table.

"I wasn't sure what you liked the most, so I told Athol to make you a cup of tea. Hope you don't mind?"

"No, not at all, I love tea, thank you. But… who's Athol?" Young witch asked, unable to hide the curiosity.

"My house elf. You'll meet him and Effie tomorrow, if you wish."

Hermione bowed her head. Mentioning of the house elves reminded her how hard she fought to make them free, and how her struggle remained futile.

"They are free elves, Hermione" Minerva said gently, knowing how important this matter was to her guest "They serve me because that's what they wish to do."

"Oh… " Brown-eyed witch didn't know what to say. Even more so as her former teacher walked to her and patter her lower back a couple of times. She raised her head again, her questioning gaze finding the green eyes a couple of inches away.

"Ash" Minerva said chuckling while raising her hand to show grayish dust on her fingers. "It might be safe, but traveling via Floo Network isn't the cleanest way for one to travel."

Hermione looked behind her back a little embarrassed and mumbled "Tergeo", cleaning herself using wandless magic.

It was funny, really, and beyond adorable, Minerva thought, as she observed this usually calm and self-confident young lady act all clumsy. Her former student was never this inarticulate before, and that gave her hope that maybe what she felt for the woman in front of here was in fact reciprocated.

"Does my touch bother you, Miss Granger?" The older witch asked in a neutral tone, trying her best not to show how entertaining all this was to her.

"N-No" She fibbed, blinking rapidly. It did bother her, but not in the way Minerva thought. The proximity of witch's body definitely did not help her heart rate slow down. Hermione could smell the comforting warmth of Minerva's vanilla based perfume, and she inhaled deeply despite herself.

Green-eyed witch narrowed her eyes a little tighter as she inspected Hermione's face. _Well, there's only one way for me to find out…_ she concluded.

Minerva leaned forward without warning, pressing a quick peck on Hermione's lips, leaving her thoroughly confused and mortified.

The young witch watched with her mouth slightly parted as Minerva straightened herself up again, giving her a little smile.

Like nothing happened at all, her hostess took the wand out and pointed it toward the bag still in her hand.

"Let me help you out with that" With one flick of her wand, Minerva sent her guest's bag to her new room for the month. "The dinner is served, please follow me to the dining room… and you may bring your tea with you."

With that, she turned and disappeared through the door, leaving Hermione behind.


End file.
